1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to improvement of the structure of a grinder for fingernail cosmetology, the grinder is comprised mainly of a pipe, a rotating axle, a driving axle, a connecting seat, a follower axle, an elastic element, an adjusting rod, a grinding belt made from a circling sand cloth and a driving unit. By combination of the members, the nails can be ground and polished in a larger area by the grinder. Perfectly smooth and bright nails can be realized and the operation of the grinder is faster and more reliable, thereby saving time, work and power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional device for nail cosmetology is used mainly for trimming women nails, and is an auxiliary tool for making up the shape and apparent beauty of the nails. It is the nature of people and especially of women to love beauty, and women think highly of all parts of their body from their hair to their toes. The present invention mainly studies the cosmetology on women nails (including toe-nails). In making up their nails, women use nail-nippers to give shape to the top edges of their nails, and they also use nail-files to grind the coarse and unsmooth top edges, so that the top edges can be more smooth and good looking. After that, files of various softness are used to grind and polish the uneven nail surfaces. In this way, smooth and bright nails can be obtained.
The aforesaid nail (and toe-nail) cosmetology is a cosmetology pointing at the apparent natural beauty of nails. The neat and smooth nail surfaces is suitable for applying thereon nail polish or nail oil to increase brightness and beauty. A trimmed nail applied with nail polish can make the nail polish neater. Less evident undulation can be removed by a fine and soft sponge file and polish will result in a bright and beautiful appearence. Modern nail cosmetology takes advantage of sticky fake nails to make various strange appearances and the junctions between the fake nails and the genuine nails, and the fake nails with large area of surfaces, can also be patched with filler, and are processed in detail with a file to beautify the nails.
The abovementioned nail cosmetology is a basic principle for processing, and is suitable for individuals to maintain beauty of nails. However, more professionally, the cosmetologists face a lot of customers every day and hold various nail-files to work carefully, and this imposes an extremely large burden to their hands as well as mind, and this is an extremely uneconomic or inefficient practice. In view of this, a grinding and carving pen for nails has been developed as shown in FIG. 1, wherein, a pipe 10 receives a rotating axle 20 and is contacted with a plurality of bearings 21, the rotating axle "B" can be integrately rotated in and with the pipe 10; the rotating axle 20 is provided on the front end thereof with a screw thread 23 and a hole 24; an elastic chuck 25 is inserted in the hole 24, and is slipped over with a sleeve 26 having an inner thread therein, a grinding accessory 27 is turned is inserted in the elastic chuck 25, the sleeve 26 to connect the inner thread with the external screw thread 23, the grinding accessory 27 can be firmly clamped on the rotating axle 20; the tailing end of the rotating axle 20 is connected to a driving unit 28, when the driving unit 28 is activated, it drives the rotating axle 20 and in turn the grinding accessory 27 to grind the nail.
The grinding accessory 27 is a multipurpose member provided for cosmetology, such as a coarse or fine sand wheel, or various shaped grinding and filing drills; by exchange among a plurality of grinding accessories with different functions, operation of a grinding and carving pen in cosmetology can be easier, faster and more efficient, and the nails can have a more beautiful and brighter appearence than nails from the hand working cosmetology. It has higher efficiency in filing and polishing, so that the work of providing fake nails can be more reliable and convenient.